


All Bark No Bite

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Married Couple, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, barely, kind of. i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Izumi's a little grumpy that Sakyo had to leave for some business at Ginsenkai, and she brings some of that aggression into the bedroom when he comes back.Sakyo lets her have her fun, but in the end, she can't do much against her oh, so powerful husband.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	All Bark No Bite

**Author's Note:**

> head in hands writer is virgin but smut is just fun to write. excuse inaccuracies or weird things??? perhaps

It was supposed to be a lazy day for both Izumi and Sakyo, but the blond had suddenly been called in to deal with something at the Ginsenkai Headquarters. 

They had found a little snitch trying to smuggle some information and supplies out to an opposing branch.

Izumi flopped around on her bed with a bored sigh and buried her face into her favourite pillow, stretching her legs with a soft mewl.

She nearly jolted in surprise when there was a dip in the bed right after she rolled around, a familiar warmth cloaking her back as Sakyo snuck up behind her on the bed and enveloped her smaller frame with his.

"Hmm? Home already?" Izumi murmured while lifting her head, Sakyo's nose knocking into her jaw as he comfortably pressed his hips into hers, hands bracing themselves on either side of her arms.

"Yeah.. It was a small matter, but they decided to hurt the guy a bit more than necessary." He sighed and printed a kiss to Izumi's ear while her hand found his, their fingers interlocking as the woman wriggled beneath him, lifting her hips to let him lazily grind into her.

"If it was a small matter, they wouldn't have needed to call you." Izumi commented with a hint of annoyance laced in her voice, squeezing Sakyo's fingers as he propped himself up a little higher, his free hand finding her hip to pull her up to her knees. He made sure to press her upper body into the mattress to keep her there, and Izumi hummed when she felt his growing erection bulging against her through her shorts.

"I'm sorry," Sakyo murmured, placing a kiss to the spot between her shoulders. "the newly assigned chairmen still need some guidance."

There was a sigh; a sign that she was still upset at Sakyo, but she let him continue to rub himself against her clothed heat for a few more seconds before she reached back with her free hand, pushing his hips away with a forceful shove.

"Words aren't good enough when coming from you, First Chairman." She said with a mockingly tearful pout, turning her head back to glare at Sakyo with hooded eyes. 

The sudden change in Izumi left Sakyo praying for his sanity; it seemed she wasn't going to go easy on him tonight.

The woman beneath him kept pushing him back until she was able to shift around and plop onto her back, the small exertion causing the tight t-shirt she wore to ride up her body until it exposed the soft flesh of her stomach.

Sakyo wanted to kiss it.

Her next actions made the blond take in a deep inhale; his purple eyes fixated on her body as she slipped off the athletic shorts she wore.

"Izumi.." Sakyo croaked when she flung away the bottoms and let her legs part for him, exposing the sheer underwear she wore beneath. It was white, pure; something so different to what Izumi had become after years of being together.

Sakyo couldn't help but gulp as his wandering eyes trailed down the plump flesh of her thighs to gaze at the damp spot that stained her underwear. There was a strong urge for him to bury his face against it.

"No." Izumi denied him before his hands could grip the inside of her thighs, closing her legs and pressing a foot into his shoulder to keep him away. "Keep your hands to yourself."

" _Izumi_ –" Sakyo tried again, fingers finding their way to her knees to try and pry them apart, but the woman kicked him away, a frown settling itself on her face.

"You might be the baddest at Ginsenkai, Sakyo, but at home, you're just my pathetic, little husband. You don't call the shots." She whispered menacingly, humming a sound of approval only when Sakyo sat back on the heels of his feet with a dejected look; his hands resting on his thighs.

Finally, Izumi smiled. It was always satisfying to see Sakyo become so docile for her, and it fed the fire that burned inside of her.

He just looked so cute.

"Such a sad face." She cooed, lifting a hand to bite at her fingers; a habit that helped her resist the urge to smile.

"What? _Wanna eat_?" She laughed next, using her other hand to slip it into the tight crevice of her thighs. Her nimble fingers poked out and entered Sakyo's sight, and he gulped, watching how she teased herself by circling her clit with her fingers before dragging them down and up her clothed heat. 

Sakyo was convinced she was a sadist.

"Answer me." Izumi commanded firmly, but her voice was still soft. Her eyes were blazing with desire and Sakyo just– _god_ , he just loved his wife so much.

" _Yes_ , I–" Sakyo tried to speak, but was interrupted by the sweet sound of Izumi's mewl, her hips grinding into her playful fingers as she toyed with her clit through the sheer fabric.

"Ah-ah.. continue." Izumi crooned, grinning at her husband as she rutted into her own hand, her canine poking out to bite at the corner of her lip.

"I want to bury my face between your thighs.." He sighed weakly, eyes fixated on the way her fingers slotted themselves through her glistening slit; dirtying her underwear even more.

" _Shit_." Sakyo chuckled dryly, watching as Izumi finally let her legs fall back open again, and he had to form his hands into fists when he saw her wedding band shine in the low light of their bedroom.

There was just something about the fact that she was touching herself with the hand that donned their ring, and it was doing all kinds of things to Sakyo.

" _God_ , Izumi.. I want you to cum on my fucking tongue." He hissed lowly, running a sweaty hand through his hair while the other began to undo the buttons to his shirt, the heat starting to get to him.

He tore away the tie he reserved for certain occasions at Ginsenkai and left his shirt open to cool his temperature down, exposing his well toned body to his wife.

Sakyo's confession and the sudden stripping made Izumi pause in her movements, eyes trailing over the defined ridges and angles of his body that he worked so hard on during the years. She sighed dreamily, parting her legs just a little more for her husband.

"If you say ' _please_ '.. then maybe I will." She teased, laughing under her breath when Sakyo already had a hand wrapped around her ankle, lips pressing into her bare calf as he lifted her leg up in the air.

His mouth was warm as he printed a litter of kisses along her leg, soft and full of love as he inched closer to the apex of her thighs. He wanted to worship her body so bad, lavish her pretty skin with bruises of purple and blue and teeth marks that would compliment the plush flesh of her thighs, hips, and stomach.

He continued his ministrations on her other leg once he placed a kiss to her clothed hip, slowly beginning to sink lower onto the bed as he dragged his wet lips up the length of her thigh, Izumi's legs already comfortably resting on his shoulders.

" _Sakyo_.." Izumi warned once his tongue came out to play, laving at the soft flesh of her thigh where he was getting impossibly closer to her heat.

He gave a bored glance up at his wife while playfully sinking his teeth into her thigh; smiling crookedly when she tensed beneath him.

He felt like he was in Heaven, just laying between her legs and tasting her sweet skin. Sakyo wished he could do this forever; feel her thighs curl around his neck like a collar while he fucked her with his tongue– made her cum on his face, over and over and over.

He believed his wife only deserved the best, after all.

"You didn't say ' _please_ '." Izumi taunted just when he was about to lay a kiss to the spot just above her little nub, her hand blocking him from doing anything else as she covered her most private parts with a blush adorning her cheeks.

He glanced at her again, face unimpressed as he silently kissed her knuckles. "I wasn't going to."

Izumi scoffed, doing her best not to let her fingers part ways for his tongue when he began to lick between the crevices, her breath shaking just a little when his tongue managed to brush her slit.

" _Sakyo_." She gritted through her teeth, reaching down with her other hand to bury it in his silky hair, forcibly pulling him away. Izumi glared down at him as her husband squinted back in defiance.

"Why should I?" He taunted right back and trailed his hands from her thighs, up her hips to her waist, his fingers wrapping around the tiny thing. "You're only denying yourself by being stubborn."

"Says the one not asking for permission and _still_ won't do anything." Izumi mocked, her body writhing just slightly beneath the squeeze of her husband's hands. _God_ , he really was annoying sometimes.

Sakyo scoffed at the attitude she gave him and raked his nails down her sides to have her squirm and squeeze her thighs around his head, lazily biting at her skin when she scolded him under her breath.

"So are you gonna serve me like the good little husband you are, or do I have to fuck myself with my fingers instead?" Izumi threatened, already slipping her fingers beneath her sheer underwear much to Sakyo's dismay.

Sakyo absolutely _hated_ it whenever she pleasured herself with her fingers, _especially_ if she made him watch.

Hearing the lewd noise of her slick gush out of her with each pump of her wrist; watching how messy she'd make herself on the bed– Sakyo hated it.

_He_ wanted to be the one making the mess, be the one to loosen her pretty little hole up and have her cream around his tongue. His fingers. His cock. 

"Don't." Sakyo growled lowly, to which Izumi blatantly ignored him, her eyes dark and pupils wide as she made him watch how her fingers toyed with her clit through her underwear.

"Why not?" She asked breezily, eyes smiling as she slowly slipped her middle finger through her glistening slit, her puffy lips swallowing the digit whole while Sakyo hissed a sharp breath into her thigh.

She was soaked. Sakyo could probably see how wet she was from a mile away without his glasses. Her fingers were shining like jewels and her underwear was ruined, and it felt like Sakyo's breath was being sucked out of his lungs one she finally slipped a finger in with ease, a pleased sigh leaving devilishly coy lips.

Of course Izumi knew what kind of effect she had on Sakyo. She could see it in his eyes with how they'd go half-lidded, how his mouth would part in both shock and awe, how his breathing would grow just a little heavier.

"You're like a dog." Izumi laughed joyously at the sound of her finger easing out of her hole, knowing how hard it was for Sakyo to not just tear her underwear apart and spread her open on his tongue.

"Look at you panting for it." She cooed, removing her hand from her panties to hold her slick coated finger out for Sakyo to taste.

And once his warm mouth enveloped it, the couple both heaved out a little sigh; Izumi, at how his tongue curled around the digit while Sakyo sighed at how sweet she tasted.

But Izumi always tasted sweet; like a spoonful of sugar in his tea.

"You can take it off, but don't even think about getting a headstart." His wife yielded, but pressed her finger down against his tongue to keep it still; to make sure he was listening.

He sent her a short look of ridicule despite the pleased feeling that settled in his stomach at the soft, but domineering tone in her voice, easing her finger out from his mouth to kiss the spot just above the waistband of her panties.

"Sometimes I wish you would just stop talking." Sakyo grumbled under his breath to which Izumi laughed, the man's fingers tugging and pulling at her underwear until it rolled off her legs. Sakyo sat up on his knees then, with his wife's thighs all nice and spread out for him as he shoved the flimsy piece of fabric into the back pocket of his slacks.

The unabashed action wasn't missed by Izumi, and she actually let out a scandalised gasp; seemingly appalled by such a perverted thing to do.

"My _panties_ –" She complained, only for Sakyo to interrupt her with a firm hand gripping the inside of her thigh, forcing it up to her chest with pursed lips.

"Ah-ah.. they're mine, now," he said cheekily, meeting Izumi's shocked gaze with a mischievous one, "just like how this pretty little cunt of yours is _mine_ to play with."

"You're talking as if I have another person who I'd let touch me like this." She breathed weakly, willing herself not to be affected by Sakyo's vulgar language.

"Yeah, _yourself_." The man rolled his eyes and took her other thigh in his palm, pressing that one to her chest as well. There was a certain glint in that gaze of his though, and he frowned, staring down at Izumi as if she were a bug. "Unless my dear wife would like to confess her sins before anything else."

Izumi could barely focus now that Sakyo had her folded in half, her pink flesh being exposed to his wandering eyes while her knees were nearly touching her ears with how far bent he had her.

She floundered, mouth opening and closing. She knew Sakyo was just teasing her, but to be under an intense gaze and a very vulnerable position, all that bark Izumi was using had disappeared, and she was now the little puppy that Sakyo was earlier.

"So quiet, now.. what happened?" He berated her with the kindest voice he could muster without laughing in his wife's face. He always enjoyed the rare times he would be able to make her back down like this, and it made his heart swell with satisfaction.

A rough hand held both of her knees in a tight grip, easing her hips back down on the bed while his unoccupied hand scratched a single finger down the underside of her thigh, causing the girl to whimper.

"How about you be a good little wife and answer my question." Sakyo reiterated the words Izumi had uttered not too long ago and chuckled, revelling in the way her tiny entrance clenched when he teased her clit with a brush of his thumb.

"I didn't do anything bad, though." Izumi said in a small voice, pretty lips pouted while Sakyo slid a finger through her folds, so undoubtedly wet and slippery with her arousal.

"You touched yourself right in front of my very own eyes, dear." The blond chuckled, dragging his finger back down to ease it into her weeping entrance, the needy little thing swallowing him all the way up to the knuckle.

Izumi let out a surprised yelp when she felt his finger curl against her spongey walls and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, toes curling at how Sakyo rocked his palm into her clit.

"S-Sakyo.." She whispered, sucking in a sharp breath when he easily found her sweet spot, the pad of his finger giving it a long stroke just to make her thighs tremble.

"You're being mean." She complained much to the amusement of her lover. His eyes smiled at Izumi who was glaring at him, and twisted his finger inside of her to make those furrowed eyebrows weaken and express pleasure rather than annoyance.

It worked despite Izumi slamming her fist into the mattress, her hardened expression contorting into something akin to bless while a shaky breath left her.

"Says the one who called me a dog _and_ pathetic." Sakyo teased one last time before releasing Izumi's knees from his grip to loom over her, his arm resting by her head as he dipped his head down to kiss her cheek. He chuckled when his wife twitched beneath him at the intrusion of a second finger and pressed his lips to her reddening ear.

His wrist was lazy, but held so much power over her as he curled and dragged his fingers along velvet walls that just continued to swallow him up with each press, the squelch of her entrance wrapping around Sakyo's digits so embarrassingly lewd.

"Oh, I really do like when you're not talking." He sighed, lips brushing her lobe with each word he spoke. She kept panting and whimpering by his ear, the noises so pretty and so _needy_ that it was like Sakyo was listening to Heaven's symphonies.

..But then again, sacrilege was quite the sin itself.

Izumu slapped his shoulder which in return made Sakyo chuckle and kiss her ear as his apology.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He sighed, amused. There was only so much he could do before he truly pissed Izumi off.

"You bully.." She snapped harmlessly, voice trailing off into a low whisper when his thumb found her clit and started to rub circles into the sensitive nub. Izumi swallowed her gasp, but the soft whimper that followed after was what made Sakyo whisper some loving praise into her ear.

"You take my fingers so well, sweetheart.." He cooed, making Izumi shudder. "Should you get a treat now that you're bein' all nice and good for me?"

At the prospect of receiving a ' _treat_ ', Izumi nodded her head, pouting her lips at Sakyo who lifted his head to take a good look at her.

Gee. As much as she liked to bark at Sakyo, she certainly knew when to change gears to please him.

The Yakuza sighed again and leaned down to kiss her mouth, choosing to ignore her aggressive bite to his bottom lip when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her.

"Gonna keep bein' annoyin' or do you wanna sit on my face?" He murmured, eyes meeting hers while his lip continued to be held hostage by her teeth.

His offer definitely caught Izumi's attention, and suddenly, with newfound energy, her hands began to shove at his shoulders until Sakyo was on his back, his clean hand removing his glasses and tossing them to the side.

"Thought so, you damn brat." Sakyo mused as Izumi clambered on top of him, her eyes sharp but at the same time wild with frenzy.

"Shut up." She hissed back, her hand finding his hair once her knees framed his ears. Her thighs were warm around his head, and Sakyo was getting impatient with how much time his sweet wife was taking just to _sit_.

Literally all she had to do was sit and let her good husband take care of the rest. 

Without his glasses, things were just slightly blurry, but he could still see.

_God_ , he could still see how pretty Izumi looked from down below; could still see how _delectable_ she was, hovering over him.

And with a tug of his hair and an annoyed huff, Izumi _finally_ sank down and enveloped Sakyo's head with her warm, thick legs, her sweet honey oozing out of her when his lips parted for his tongue to lave at her glistening folds with a depravity that had Izumi gasping high in her throat.

The growl that left him when she tightened her hold on his hair was near animalistic, and the fluid motion of her hips immediately rocking back onto his face made him hold her thighs with a painful grip.

Each flick of his tongue was made to tease and leave Izumi frustrated, but it took everything in Sakyo not to go manic; tongue trembling just the slightest when he barely delved the tip into her entrance.

Izumi could only bite into her knuckles as Sakyo lapped at her slick like he was cleaning a melting popsicle, and when the terribly lewd sound of his mouth swallowing up the copious amounts of nectar she dripped reached her ears, all she could do was sob out his name.

To him, she was like ambrosia; the sweetest and the most addicting of tastes. She smelled like his favourite scent; _morning dew_ , and she cried like his most favourite pet; _a kitten_.

Everything about Izumi drove Sakyo wild and with the little things she did, constantly reminded him of the reasons why he married her.

To hear her say his name in that magnetising voice of hers was one of them, and she was doing it right now while he licked through her folds, over and over and over– just _relentless_ teasing non-stop. 

Izumi would look down to see her husband in a state of bliss as he lapped and sucked at each and every crevice he could reach, lips pursed around her clit at some point to make sure the cute little thing wasn't left neglected.

He enjoyed every second of Izumi dirtying up his face with her decadent arousal, while his wife was hazily agonizing over the stupidly pleasured look he wore. The sharp hiss and sudden jolt Izumi expressed when he curled his tongue against her entrance made him chuckle.

"Stop playing around.." She whined softly, a gasp seeping out of her lips while she furrowed her brows. _Ah, his tongue is so fucking annoying_.. She thought bitterly to herself, and as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Sakyo licked a broad strip along her clit to make her twitch again, laving at the little nub slowly before circling it as he cupped his lips around the tiny thing, sucking.

"Dear _God_." she cried out in vain. The abrupt stimulation to her most sensitive area made Izumi pull her hips away, but Sakyo wouldn't let her, the hands on her thighs shooting up to grab her firmly by the elbows to ensure she wouldn't leave.

Her hand in his hair grew weak, arrows of pleasure shooting into her spine and burning at her thighs so intensely that she felt like she was going to collapse at any minute; and the sound of Sakyo's mouth parting from her slick folds as he kissed her down there was almost embarrassing.

For fucks sake, it _was_ embarrassing.

How could he do that with no shame?

" _Stop_.." She cried weakly when he only continued to give her kiss after kiss, and she felt a hot flush rise up her neck when her husband only muttered a ' _no_ ' and sucked at her dripping hole once more.

Whether he knew it or not, Sakyo was surely going to be the death of her.

" _You're gonna make me cum_.." Izumi whispered pathetically, the hand on her thigh sinking its nails into the soft flesh as her toes curled, stomach swimming pleasantly in a pool of fire and simmering water.

The simple words that rolled off her heavy tongue only spurred Sakyo on, his hands letting go of her elbows to hold her waist. He tipped his chin further up to give his tongue better access to her entrance and slid it in with no resistance, the skillful roll of the muscle lovingly kissing her insides making Izumi cry out with a wet gasp.

The intensity of Sakyo's tongue grew when his little wife could only let out whimper after whimper, bracing her hands on his bare chest by leaning backwards.

Her thighs shook with each minute that passed by, and _finally_ , with a breathless moan that dwindled down to a throaty whine, Izumi felt the tight coil in her stomach spring free, letting her orgasm run through her like a violent wave knocking over a large ship.

Her fingernails had dug into Sakyo's chest when it happened and she heaved a desperate sob with his name tumbling out of her mouth, eyes going out of focus as her head was thrown back in pleasure.

And being the good husband he was, Sakyo lapped up every single drop she spilled, drinking it up like a parched man who had come across an oasis.

There was a pleased rumble from Sakyo and Izumi couldn't help the sensitive whimper she let out.

The obscene noise of him slurping her up made Izumi squirm, and she ended up swatting at his stomach with an annoyed, pleasured hiss.

"You fucking pervert.." She slurred lowly to try and get Sakyo to toss her off of him, but the mean words did the exact opposite. Izumi found herself being twisted around by powerful hands until her back was facing Sakyo, and she was held in place by his firm grip as he stared at her puffy folds through squinted eyes.

Helpless, Izumi collapsed atop of him, her small frame horizontal to his as her cheek pressed into his clothed thigh. The only thing that was propping her up was her knees, but even then, they were shaking from exhaustion.

"Am I not allowed to be one for my wife?" Sakyo griped lazily, lifting a hand from her waist to brush his thumb along her fluttering entrance that still dripped her slick. Izumi swatted at his hip. 

"I'm _tiiiired_. Stop it, you insatiable dog." She huffed a tired breath while squirming underneath the gentle prod of Sakyo's fingers returning to her hole, but sighed in relief when he obeyed.

"Think you're able to move, dear?" He called out affectionately from behind and pet the inside of Izumi's thigh with his thumb while she took the time to recollect herself. She mumbled something inaudible much to Sakyo's amusement, and she forced herself to roll off to his side.

With his cleaner hand, Sakyo fumbled around to search for the glasses that he tossed away earlier and slipped them onto his messy face with a bleary blink.

He sat up from his comfortable position on the bed and propped himself up by the hands. 

The sight before him was adorable, and well, kind of obscene.

Izumi lay on her back breathless, flushed face looking in his direction with exhausted tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She had her thighs pressed together, but the man that she shared a bed with could see how her hand snuck between them to touch herself again.

"It's sore.." She complained almost petulantly to which Sakyo rolled his eyes while he wiped his soaked mouth with the back of his hand.

"'Cause you're touching yourself when you're still sensitive, idiot." The scolding was ignored by Izumi who twitched when she accidentally brushed over her clit, forcing Sakyo to lean over and gently pry away her wandering hand to keep from hurting herself.

Izumi pouted her bitten-red lips when he did so and looked up at him with her doe eyes, making his heart clench.

"I'm gonna go get a cloth," he murmured quietly when he felt the silence had stretched on for a bit too long. Leaning over, he kissed Izumi's forehead. "stay here. Don't do anything."

Izumi hummed as Sakyo left his spot on the bed to disappear into their bathroom, the sound of cabinets opening and water running filled her ears. She closed her eyes to the sound of it and yawned, only for her to jolt not even ten seconds later.

Sakyo wiped at her neck with a cool bath towel once he returned and dragged his fingers through her sweaty hair, sighing in helpless adoration when she stretched below him with a yawn.

"Not now, you're tired." He chided when her hands began to fiddle with his belt as he wiped away at her thighs and her private area to clean the saliva and fluids that were left there and knocked her grabby fingers away.

Izumi sighed, knowing that if she tried to reach for him again he'd only trap her wrists in his grip.

She opted to lay limp on their bed instead of fighting him again and sucked in an airy breath. Sakyo was incredibly gentle despite his playful disposition earlier, and Izumi could only admire how soft his facial expression was as he finished cleaning her up.

"Do I get cuddles now?" She whispered out of genuine curiosity and ignored the dramatic huff Sakyo gave her, instead flopping her arms open as an invitation for him to lay with her on the bed.

And of course, he couldn't deny his sweet wife.

Tossing the dirty towel to the side, Sakyo unbuttoned the rest of his damp shirt to drop it to the floor, pretending that the pleased noise Izumi emitted didn't make his heart flutter when he lay beside her.

"You're so good to me." She murmured once she had her arms wound around his torso, cheek pressed into his slightly sweaty chest as he held her waist in his hand while the other pet the back of her hair.

The buzz she experienced was slowly ebbing away with each second that passed, breathing coming to a slow as Sakyo's mouth pressed into her sweaty crown to give her a permanent kiss, hand brushing through her sweaty strands of hair.

"I just think you deserve the world." Sakyo confessed in a faint mumble, petting her waist. "I don't know how else to treat you when you've stuck with me for so long."

The sweet words made Izumi knock her knuckles into Sakyo's chest, and she grumbled, closing her eyes to ignore the heat that was rising to her ears.

"I love you." He continued, chuckling in amusement when Izumi hit him a second time.

" _Shaddup_.." She slurred, sleep catching up to her as she slips her leg between his to get comfortable, Sakyo letting her do whatever she wanted as he kissed her on the forehead.

"...I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> be safe when performing sexual acts! make sure you consent with your partner on specific things and only push yourself as far as you can go. if you're ever uncomfortable with something or your partner is, make sure to voice your concerns and talk to them about it! aftercare is very important as well if you have an intense session. it'll be tiring, but make sure your partner is okay and is present with you. drink lots of water >.<


End file.
